Crazy Things Can Happen When You Fall In Love
by Toni'sGirl
Summary: Well...it's just something that I came up with...that I really don't even remember writing! It's RyuXShu and some TohmaXYuki...I know, I just thought of that...it was weird...haha anyway have fun!


**How Life Can Change So Quickly**

A/N: O.o It's just something I had stored away...that I decided would be a great thing to put here...I wanna know what you think!!!!

Disclaimer: I love Maki Murakami. You should too.

* * *

Shindou Shuichi stared at the television screen, his words repeating in his head.

_Hey Shu-chan, sorry I played such games, but it was fun! We should get together soon!_

Nakano Hiroshi chuckled as he looked from his best friend's face to Fujisaki Suguru's. While Shuichi was in shock, Suguru had a look of complete and utter disgust. Shuichi sat at the edge of his seat staring at a crowd of fans, guards and journalists, surrounding his idol. From the instant he got the contract and signed on to NRG, to when Nittle Grasper reunited, all he remembered was the consistency of the fights between him and his lover. he hadn't realized he was so close to his idol.

Before NRG, there was a time when Shuichi could only wish to see Sakuma Ryuichi, more or less actually work with him. At an everyday basis, he would see Ryuichi talk, hug and eat with him, and each day their friendship grew. He had done what he would've considered nearly impossible; a dream come true...almost.

Was this the breaking point? Was Ryuichi really going to America to pursue an acting career?

Shuichi stood abruptly, startling both Hiro and Suguru. He searched the room for his jacket, and without another word sprinted out the door, ignoring the questioning looks from Hiro and Suguru.

Shuichi ran into the crowd of people looking frantically. Where had he gone?

Turning around in circles, he looked behind him and all around, but still no sight. He fell to the ground, crying on his knees.

Why was he crying? It wasn't like he actually lost anything, was it?

His shoulders rose and fell with his sobs as he continued unaware that people were staring. Someone stopped in from of him and knelt down putting his or her hands on his shoulder.

"You know, you look better when you smile." A familiar voice rung in Shuichi's ears.

he slowly removed his hands from his face and looked up at the man, before lunging on top of him, knocking him down.

"Sakuma, please!!!! Don't goooo...!!!!!"

Shuichi sniffed, his head tucked in Ryuichi's neck, fresh tears flowing rapidly from his eyes.

"I have to Shuichi..." Sakuma said calmly.

"B-But!!!!!" Shuichi pushed himself an arms length away from Ryuichi to look into his face. Unable to find the words to say, Shuichi crashed his lips to Sakuma's.

After a moment's time, Ryuichi and Shuichi pulled apart, aware of their current surroundings, and exactly how much attention they attracted.

"Shu-chan...Lets take this somewhere else..." Ryuichi whispered in Shuichi's ear, as they walked out of the airport hand in hand.

MEANWHILE!!!!

O.O

Hiro and Suguru stared at the television as they saw their friend, to their complete shock, lock lips with their music rival. me: yes Ryuichi will always be Bad Luck's musical rival Walking in just as the two vocalists began kissing, Sakano fainted as ususal.

Tohma rubbed the bridge of his nose, turning from the window of his office to the man who was seated in the chair opposite him.

"I'm sure its..." Tohma began, but was cut off.

"Shut up Tohma. This is how it was meant to be."

Tohma looked at the younger man with a worried look.

"He loved you..." Tohma commented.

"But I never loved him. Sakuma-san does."

"You're lying." Tohma argued.

"Oh on the contrary, Tohma. I happen to love someone else."

Tohma's eyes widened, at this last comment.

"Who is that Eiri?"

Golden eyes met turquoise ones, as his lips parted.

"You."

* * *

A/N: SOOOO?!?!?!?! Tell me! How was it?! Should I continue?! I'm open to anything...I actually wrote this in Sharpie pen right after I read this in the 12 book. I even drew a picture of Kawaii Ryuichi Sakuma on the back, it was during New Year's apparently haha! Well tell me lovelies, R&R 3 Ja. 


End file.
